1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a developer container therefore, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus including a plurality of developing units and a plurality of developer containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, particularly, an electrophotographic color image forming apparatus, includes a plurality of developing units and a plurality of developer containers that supply developers to the developing units. Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Hei 2007-148368 relates to an image forming apparatus including developing units for yellow (Y), cyan (C), magenta (M), and black (K) developers and a plurality of developer bottles respectively containing the Y, C, M, and K developers. The developer bottles are arranged from left to right in an order of K, Y, C, and M, and the developing units are arranged from left to right in an order of Y, M, C, and K. In general, the developer bottle that contains the K developer is larger than other developer bottles. That is, the developer bottle for the K developer is longer in vertical or horizontal directions than the other developer bottles. Accordingly, the developer bottles are respectively connected to the developing units through very complicated developer supplying paths. Thus, a size of the image forming apparatus is increased due to this arrangement structure.